fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
CoH Defense Force
This is a Maverick Article. Concord of Humanity Defense Force. The CoH Defense Force evolved from the remnants of the UEG's UNSC and various successionist groups who agreed to the newfound Concord of Humanity as the new government for Humanity and it's various colonies. Military Organization CoH Guard The CoH Guard acts as the permanently stationed defense forces for colonies and installations with civillian populations. They include naval sea and space assets, fighters, tanks, and all other military commodities of the modern age. CoH Guard differentiates from the Expeditionary Force solely in mobility in the sense that CoH Guard are soldiers and military assetts designated to a specific space for defensive measures. CoH Expeditionary Force The CoH Expeditionary Force is comprised of the same military assetts as the Guard and differs only in its function as a responsive sector of the military. Expeditionary Forces patrol regions of space, secure new military outposts and are the first to engage an enemy in offensive engagements. Infantry Soldiers Soldiers within the CoH resemble that of most standard military powers, often specializing in field specific jobs to compliment mission requirements to include mechanics, engineers, communications specialists, medics etc. They are the common infantry units within the CoH military. Infantry units utilize SPA mk. I and mark II armor. Shock Troopers Shock troopers no longer referred to specifically as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers still retain their orbital insertion capabilities but have also been expanded to include their stealth operations specailties. Shock troopers are more heavily armored and technologically endowed than their more numerous infantry brethren and conduct high profile missions in squad sized units or in large scale invasionary missions. Shock Troopers specialize in stealth operations various environments most typically urban and close quarters. Shock troopers differ from spartans in functionality in the sense that shock troopers are rapid response units of lower caliber to spartans who are more scarce and costly to produce. Shock troopers use SPI mark III armor systems. Weapon Systems The Concord of Humanity largely utilizes energy based power weapons and plasma cased munitions (PCM) for other weapon systems. The hybridization of energy based and mass acceleration energy through plasma cased munitions allows the Concord's weapons to be equally devastating against enemy armorment and infantry designed to repel either energy or kinetic based weapons. During the Human-Covenant war it became apparent that while severely less advanced, kinetic mass driver weapon systems were irrefutably devesatating against Covenant armorment which was in turn designed to repel energy based weapons similar to that which the covenant employed. Likewise, energy based and plasma weapons were able to melt through Human ships and armoring with ease. Thus the Concord elected to include both of these styles into their weapon as to maintain the upper hand in combat situations. Spartan Command With drastic improvements to power armor and augmentation processes spartans became less and less difficult to produce. While initially for the UEG and UNSC this caused a bottleneck of spartan forces the ensuing wars and integration of similar technologies into mainstream infantry allowed Spartan forces to be the consolidated technological and training regiments to craft Commando units of the CoH. While more common spartans still maintained a level of mysticism on the battlefield as they were more thoroughly integrated into the military organization. Spartans acted in a variety of roles to include * Spartan Fireteams: Teams of spartans who ran special operation missions too risky and too low profile for standard infantry capabilities * Headhunter Agents: Two man teams of spartan assasins and agents who often operated beyond enemy lines conducting extremely high risk missions against enemies or potential enemies of the Concord * Agents: Commonly referred to as "Spartan Spooks" or "Battle spooks" these agents operated the most covert of missions often conducting espionage and reconnaissance in addition to assasination and sabotage of high value targets. * Commandos: Spartan Commandos operated as squadron leaders for fighter groups, battalion leaders, and even third in command of larger space fleet warships and XO's aboard smaller ships such as frigates and destroyers. With the establishment of the Spartan Branch of the UEG and UNSC this carried over into the Spartan Command for the CoH. Spartan Command harbors its own garrisons and ships of sizable authority but in order to protect humanity and still remain parallel to it integration within infantry and command units has allowed them to grow from killing machines to strategic and diplomatic specialists. Spartans has attained the role as protectors of high value targets, place of general on the battle field, and even XO's aboard many warships. They work with traditional infantry units to offer both morale boosting inspiration and grant units with the technological and psychological advantages of a spartan in the field. On a galactic level within the Milky Way Alliance many entities especially those who participated in the Great War and are founding members see Spartans as the representatives of humanity and have thus bred the concept of spartans as liaisons and diplomats for humanity on political levels. Space Command The CoH Space command mirrors its UNSC former in most ways with exception of newfound technologies. CoH ships all possess shields and energy weapons of some caliber or another. Many smaller ships feature cloaking technology as well. Frigates Deliverance Class Assault Frigate: The Deliverance class frigate carries a plethora of fighters and ship board weapons to aid in large scale fleet battles. Lacking significant ground related cargo the Deliverance is often referred to as the Big Broadsword as its complement is primarily Browdsword Fighters and it serves a similar, scaled up, purpose as the fighter. The Deliverance is used as fleet escort and defense of critical assetts but primarily serves as an assault ship and is designed to take out multiple targets of ships of larger classifications. (2560-2690) Lancer Class Light Frigate: The Lancer Class Light Frigate has a large complement of dropships, ground forces and vehicles. It is not as heavily armed or armored as other escort vessels of similar design, this implies a role as fleet support and troop carrier, although it is still capable of ship-to-ship combat. (2605-2680) Strident Class Heavy Frigate: The Strident is a frigate class employed in the art of ship to ship combat and utilized primarily for escort of larger capital ships and for rapid offensive engagement. Infinity class super carriers harbor ten of these vessels in their ventral hangers. (2558-2660) Destroyers Midnight Class Destroyers: Midnight class destroyers operated mostly as escorts and defensive warships for colonial defense. They often participated in patrol groups and were cheaper and more numerous than the more heavily armored and armed Bantam class. (2570-2660) Bantam Class Destroyer: The Bantam Class destroyer was designed to deliver devastating force upon enemy ships of comparable and larger size. The Bantam was ideal for large scale fleet enagements as a complimentary warships for defending larger cruisers and carriers. A Bantam class destroyer could give an enemy cruiser a hell of a fight and was had superior armoring making it wildly durable. (2605-2680) Cruisers Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser: Inspired by the upgrades done to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn a new class of cruiser was deigned in its namesake. Autumn class cruisers act as capitol ships and are superb for colonial defense and offensive engagements alike. Often they lead battlegroups of fleets into battle protecting carriers and defended by frigates or destroyers. (2558-2660) Valor Class Light Cruiser: Valor class light cruisers were agile and strikingly quick shooters, they were often used as complimentary to larger fleets and offensive battlegroups. The valor class was capable of serving as a capitol ship or taking a more offensive role and taking out multiple like sized targets. Its weaker armoring was countered by its plethora of armament albeit the valor did not possess as many large scale weapons it was designed to beat down enemy ships with a barrage of turret and pulse laser weaponry. (2610-2690) Carriers Infinity Class super-carrier: The first of its class was launched in 2557 and has since received consistent alterations albeit maintinaing an aesthetic to make the warship as modern and terrifying as ever. Originally 5.6km long the super carrier continued to grow in size and upgrade its firepower in later models such as the Infinity II and Infinity III which saw its size reach 8km in length. The Infinity has a massive training deck and housing compartment specifically for Spartan Units, harbors ten frigates in its underside vertical hangers, and a relentless armorment. Designed for power projection and long term occupation of enemy spaces. (2557-2690) Obelus Class Assault Carrier: Designed for self sustained deployment in enemy space. The Obelus class carrier acts as a Capitol warship. Its bottom brow hanger houses two frgates or can be modded for construction and resource aquisition ships for long term estblishment of military firebases and command centers. The Port and starboard winged hanger bays store hundreds of dropships and fighters alike along with vehicle bays of tanks, and FAV's to be ferried to the ground. Obelus carriers carry three energy projectors to include one on the underside of the main weapons nose designed for glassing operations. The Bantam class destroyer and Obelus Assault carrier share the same aesthetic design. (2620-2780 = Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams